Yuzuhara Sumire
|kanji = 柚原すみれ|age = 14|born = 21st|home = Baranoboshi|relations = Yuzuhara Ayane (older sister)|gender = Female|height = 154cm|hair = Dark Brown (Sumire) Amethyst (Cure Tempo)|eyes = Dark Orchid|alter_ego = Cure Tempo|power = Music Hope|theme = Purple|season = Polychrome Pretty Cure|debut = PoPC01|seiyuu = Kawashima Ai}} '|柚原すみれ}} is the lead cure of ''Polychrome Pretty Cure''. Sumire is a timid but musically talented girl who is talented with the electric guitar, clarinet and piano. She is also a daydreamer but, however, she can be and is sometimes a liar. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , the vibrant color of music whose theme color is purple. She represents hope. History Appearance Sumire, in her civilian form, has short and unkempt dark brown hair and she wears an orchid colored ribbon which she got from her older sister. She also has dark orchid eyes. Her casual wear consists of a long sleeved, purple dress-top with a lavender treble clef printed onto the front of the top, sprinkled with gold glitter. She also wears a denim colored flowing skirt, black leggings, striped trainer socks coloured pastel violet and white whilst also wearing amethyst flats. As Cure Tempo, her hair becomes straighter and grows to waist-length whilst shifting from dark brown to amethyst, and ties itself up into twintails using lilac ribbons. Her wear consists of a pastel purple sleeveless dress, held up by translucent amethyst straps which connect up to an amethyst choker around her neck. The bottom of her dress has a rippled effect and is lined with pale periwinkle ruffles whilst a ruffled lilac petticoat rests underneath the dress. She then wears iris colored knee-high boots whilst gaining a pair of music note shaped earrings and translucent purple gloves. Around her waist, a ribbon-like, light amethyst belt can be seen which ties up into a ribbon which holds the pouch for her Color Commune. Her Color Commune's pouch is white with purple highlights and the lid of the pouch connects to the base using a gold heart-like clip. Personality Sumire is a timid but musically talented girl who is talented with the electric guitar, clarinet and piano. She is also a daydreamer but, however, she can be and is sometimes a liar. Relationships Family * Yuzuhara Ayane Friends * Harumoto Yuriko * Midorino Maya * Tachibana Kyoko * Mizusawa Kanata * Phoenix Others * Silver - Due to the two being enemies, Sumire and Silver hate each other. However, Tempo can sometimes tell that Silver is lonely when looking directly into her eyes. Cure Tempo is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sumire who represents hope whilst controlling the power of music and her theme colour is purple. To transform, she needs to have her Color Commune and needs to shout the phrase "Pretty Cure, Polychrome Mirage!" as well as needing her Niji Heart inserted into her Commune. Her main attack is [[Espoir Harmonia|'Espoir Harmonia']]. Transformation The transformation begins with Sumire holding out her Color Commune in front of her and when she inserts her Niji Heart, her clothes get replaced by a shining amethyst dress and Sumire shouts "Pretty Cure". She then gently kisses the Niji Heart and, once she does so, she shouts "Polychrome Mirage!" and a bright lilac light emits from the Niji Heart. When this happens, Tempo's dress appears, followed by the petticoat and her boots then appear. Her gloves then appear and finally, the ribbon-like belt appears and wraps itself around her waist; tying itself into a bow as the to ends meets and the pouch for the Color Commune appears. She then slots her Commune into it's pouch and she strokes the bottom of her hair, causing it to grow longer and straighter before it gets tied into twintails by a pair of pastel orchid ribbon. She then lands on a large treble clef platform, recites her introduction speech and finishes the transformation with her final pose. Attacks * - Cure Tempo's main purification attack. Etymology means "citrus field" with meaning "citrus fruit" and meaning "field". , despite being in hiragana, has several different meanings dependent on the kanji used, with the most common being "菫" which means "violet". This can directly allude to her theme color as violet can be a shade of purple or the name of a purple flower of the same name.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumire Therefore, her name means "Violet Citrus Field". Cure Tempo means "the speed at which a piece of music is played"https://dictionary.cambridge.org/dictionary/english/tempo Songs Sumire's voice actress, Asakura Azumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she plays. This includes duet and group songs with Yuuki Aoi (the voice actress of Harumoto Yuriko), Uchida Maaya (the voice actress of Midorino Maya), Yoshida Yuri (the voice actress of Tachibana Kyoko), Hikasa Yoko (the voice actress of Mizusawa Kanata) and Serizawa Yuu (the voice actress of Phoenix). Solo * [[Sparkling Star☆Shining Melody|'Sparkling Star☆Shining Melody']] * ☆Miracle~Rainbow☆ (Sumire ver.) Duet/Group Trivia * Her birthday is on the 21st July, meaning that her zodiac is Cancer. * She is the first lead cure to have the theme color of purple. Gallery References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Girls